This invention relates to an arrangement and method for hingedly mounting an access cover used in room air conditioning units for covering the unit's control panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a hinge wherein both the movable and stationary portions of the hinge are formed integrally with the cover and grill portion of the front panel respectively and the cover is rotatably secured to the panel by inserting the pivot or hinge pin in a channel arranged in the movable and stationary portions of the hinge.
Prior hinge arrangements such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,926--Casey provide arrangements wherein the hinge parts are formed integral with the stationary and rotatable members. The rotatable member is provided with a forked lug that is removably snapped onto a pivot or hinge pin on the stationary member. In this arrangement, the movable member can be removed in its open or closed position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,206--Utz provides a hinge arrangement similar to the Casey disclosure that incorporates a flap member on the movable cover that snaps over the hinge pin on the stationary member. This patent further provides a spring having the shape of a cylinder sector that fits tightly over the flap to prevent its removal from the hinge pin.